


Ад пуст

by Leario



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Delusions, Drunk Sex, M/M, Religious Guilt, Seduction, references to past sexual abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leario/pseuds/Leario
Summary: Всему причиной зуд. Однажды он становится раздражающим настолько, что не замечать его почти невозможно.__Риарио необъяснимо влечёт к Зороастру.





	Ад пуст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell Is Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122992) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



_Зуд. Постоянный, раздражающий настолько, что не замечать его становится почти невозможно. Кожа саднит. Лекари утверждают, что подобное случается от укусов паразитов. Они правы. Мне тоже начинает казаться, что я завшивел. В сущности, под самой привлекательной человеческой оболочкой паразит всегда остаётся паразитом._

От них невозможно избавиться. В городах становится всё больше красивых волооких юношей, выставляющих напоказ свою распутность, подобно шлюхам. Бесстыдными намёками они преследуют его, предлагая себя, не осмеливаясь, однако, перейти к делу. Но и этого вполне достаточно для него, капитан-генерала Святой Церкви, чтобы понять всю глубину бездны, в которую катится духовность вслед за утраченным некогда величием Римской империи.

Разврат стал чем-то настолько обыденным, что Риарио привык смотреть на него сквозь пальцы. Не стал равнодушным его свидетелем, наоборот, он помнил о том, что порок похоти ведёт к преступлению содомии. И делал всё, что в его силах — истово молился о заблудших душах, ведь если Цербер отвлекается на ловлю блох, то он становится негодным охранником. А пренебречь служением Церкви, пусть даже ради праведного дела, граф не мог. Слишком дорогую цену отдал Святой Престол, чтобы воспитать его — оружие Господне.

Но тот, кто сейчас наслаждался свободой, не был обычным содомитом, продававшим своё тело за звонкую монету, мошенник и вор, расхититель могил, он по праву заслужил пеньковую верёвку на шею, но Флоренция была слепа. И Риарио принял условия этой игры, завязав себе глаза. Он мог бы избавить Флоренцию от этого зла без колебаний, если бы Святой Отец приказал — но нет смысла тратить силы изыскивая справедливое наказание для каждого ничтожества, чья жизнь не имеет ценности в политической игре.

— Действительно, зачем? — спрашивает себя Риарио, столкнувшись в таверне лицом к лицу с погрязшей в разврате компанией прихвостней художника. В то время, когда честные горожане, возблагодарив Господа, отошли ко сну после трудов праведных, они смеют предаваться выпивке и веселью в окружении полураздетых девиц. И капли стыда нет у этих еретиков. Они пренебрегают приличиями настолько, что даже не пытаются скрыть своего отношения к нему. Взгляд юного Нико бесхитростно по-волчьи враждебен, да Винчи, наоборот, подчёркнуто беззаботен, ведомый желанием досадить Риарио. Только по-настоящему задевают графа не их жалкие кривлянья, а брошенный вызов и слишком пристальный взгляд их третьего компаньона.

Зороастр откровенно пялится на него, а масляный блеск карих глаз не оставляет ни малейших сомнений в природе его намерений. Вызов, тонкая и расчётливая провокация точными уколами острого оружия пронзает броню Риарио, вызывая тот самый раздражающий зуд, который он тщетно старается не замечать, словно паразитов, ползающих по коже. И Зороастр даёт понять, что прекрасно знает об этом. Он улыбается графу, на миг обнажив зубы, блеснувшие в свете пламени свеч. Это предупреждение, знак, ограждающий от встречи с этим отродьем. Следовало бы уйти, пока есть шанс, но Риарио не может себя заставить. Он слишком заинтригован происходящим за их столом. Их движения похожи на диковинный танец, который можно понять, только если последовать за каждым шагом, повторить каждый жест. Разгадает ли он суть? Так или иначе, отчаянно попытается. Но, говоря по правде, любопытство — не единственная причина, по которой граф остаётся.

Внутри постепенно просыпается голод. Тот самый голод, который порядочному мужу подобает удовлетворять в постели своей жены. Сейчас не время и не место, но Риарио ничего не может с собой поделать: сердце бьётся чаще, когда он следит за пальцами Зороастра, тискающими зад распутной девки. Она заливисто смеётся, стоит тому в страстном порыве прижать её ближе к себе, в то время как у Риарио пересыхает во рту. Он отворачивается, но слишком поздно, не так просто теперь выбросить из головы увиденное. И что ещё хуже — взгляд. Граф всё ещё чувствует кожей пристальный взгляд ублюдка.

Очередное представление, которое Зороастр разыгрывает перед ним и специально для него. Бог знает, что послужило поводом для начала его попыток соблазнить. Возможно, однажды Риарио слишком пристально рассматривал откровенный вырез его камизы. Возможно, Зороастр поймал его восхищённый густыми, темными кудрями взгляд. Возможно, он догадался о том, что граф увлёкся дразнящей полуулыбкой его чувственных губ и фантазиями о ласках, которые может подарить этот горячий влажный рот. Теперь не важно. Риарио имел неосторожность обнаружить свой интерес к дружку да Винчи, и это не осталось незамеченным. С каждой новой встречей Зороастр в своих выходках нагло заходил всё дальше за черту.  
Однако, раньше он не был настолько откровенен в своих намерениях, как сегодня. Зороастр словно смог заглянуть сквозь маску безразличия Риарио, прямо в тёмные глубины души, где тот, как казалось надёжно, таил своё греховное желание.

Когда Риарио вновь набирается духу посмотреть в его сторону, Зороастр салютует ему вином. Затаив дыхание Риарио следит за тем, как он подносит кружку к губам и делает большой глоток. Настолько жадный, что с краёв губ сбегают по щетине тонкие рубиновые струйки, стекают вниз по вытянутой шее к ключицам и исчезают в вырезе камизы, но Зороастра эта оплошность ничуть не заботит. Убедившись, что граф продолжает наблюдать, он берёт девицу за подбородок и столь же жадно прижимается к её губам. Не отрываясь, Риарио смотрит как Зороастр целует её, и увлекается настолько, что почти ощущает вкус вина на собственном языке. Сглотнув, он лихорадочно нащупывает в складках одежды розарий. Прикосновение кончиков пальцев к прохладным гладким бусинам было единственным спасением.  
— И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого... — шёпот заученной молитвы потонул в гуле веселья, но оказалось, что здесь, в этом логове порока, святые слова утратили своё влияние. О, как высокомерно было полагать, что хватит сил сопротивляться искушению, как глупо было позволить желанию разрастись, загноиться запущенной раной. Стоило выжечь его в тот самый миг, когда он понял, что это такое. Он должен стыдиться своей гордыни, своих распутных мыслей.  
Риарио опускает глаза и смотрит на собственные руки. С длинными и сильными пальцами, огрубевшие от долгого владения оружием, но так легко представить их мягкими и изящными, руками священника, писца, даже художника. Возможно, он мог бы стать кем-то другим, если бы попытался. Не палачом Господа, а добрым человеком, хорошим человеком, кем-то достойным искупления.

На стол падает тень, загораживая и без того тусклый свет, и Риарио покрывается гусиной кожей. Он чувствует необъяснимый холод, как будто внезапно милость Божья покинула его. Это сквозняк, а может, его бросило в озноб, потому что он знает, кто стоит перед ним, пристальный взгляд Зороастра ощутим почти как физическое прикосновение.  
— Ты не должен сидеть здесь в одиночестве, ваша светлость! А то Флоренцию ложно обвинят в негостеприимности к посланникам Рима, — подмигивает Зороастр, без спросу занимает лавку напротив и ловко подцепляет пальцами кусок жаркого из тарелки Риарио. Блюдо почти нетронуто, хотя граф должен быть ужасно голоден после дня пути, но голод, терзающий его сейчас, не удовлетворить едой.  
_— Я хотел бы смотреть как ты ешь_ , — эта мысль посещает его, когда Зороастр отправляет мясо в рот и принимается энергично жевать, вслух же граф произносит иное:  
— Моё одиночество намеренно. Я хотел побыть наедине с собой. И это правда. Только Риарио старается убедить себя в том, что отослал своих людей, чтобы поразмыслить в одиночестве, или помолиться, или просто насладиться тишиной. Но так ли это? Пропустив причину мимо ушей, Зороастр берет другой кусок мяса побольше.  
— Ты когда-нибудь голодал? — небрежно спрашивает он, собирая хлебным мякишем соус с тарелки. Риарио понимает, что тёмная дуга его пушистых ресниц очень соблазнительна.  
— Я постился, — признаётся он. Умалчивая о том, что всегда боится съесть больше, чем требуется, чтобы утолить голод, ведь чревоугодие — грех.  
— Это не одно и то же, — Зороастр берёт кусочек овечьего сыра, затем пару оливок и горсть винограда. Спелые ягоды напоены солнцем, они мёдом разливаются на языке, дополняя пресноватый вкус сыра. Украденное флорентиец жуёт с явным удовольствием, наслаждаясь очередным грехом.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — соглашается Риарио. Происходящее начинает забавлять его. Джироламо кажется, что он может провести вот так весь вечер: наблюдая за тем, как Зороастр ест из его тарелки.  
— Конечно, голод бывает разным, — с набитым ртом продолжает размышлять флорентиец, осматриваясь в поисках кружки и граф позволяет забрать свою, не поведя и бровью.  
— Разным? — его голос становится хриплым: запив съеденное, Зороастр медленно проводит языком по зубам всего лишь затем, чтобы убедиться, не застряла ли между ними пища, но назвать это зрелище невинным никак нельзя.  
Прежде чем ответить Риарио, Зороастр наклоняется через стол и спрашивает сам, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шёпота:  
— Ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты следишь за мной, правда? Риарио готов возразить, но он вмешивается прежде чем граф произносит хоть слово. — Отрицать бессмысленно.

Надежды Джироламо боится больше, чем грехопадения — вот сейчас Зороастр протянет руку и коснётся его щеки. Но вместо этого флорентиец садится обратно, и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрит на Риарио так, что граф не может припомнить, видел ли он за свою жизнь более самодовольную рожу. Надежда заставляет быть слабее, высокомерие — приводит в чувство.  
— Следи за словами, Томмазо Масини, — голос вновь полон холодной ярости. — В один прекрасный день наглость принесёт тебе серьёзные проблемы. Ручаюсь, расстаться со своим языком ты не готов. Правда?  
Зороастр растерянно моргает, изумлённый тем, что Риарио известно его имя, но, как и любой изворотливый лжец, в долгу не остаётся.  
— Поверь, лишишь меня языка — угробишь превосходный талант. Я готов доказать делом, если хочешь...— добавляет он, не дождавшись ответа.  
Риарио требуется всё самообладание, чтобы не выдать себя. Жар волной прокатывается по телу от видения, представшего перед глазами после предложения ублюдка.  
— Убирайся, если дорожишь жизнью, — шипит он сквозь зубы. Зороастра угроза не впечатляет. Он только пожимает плечами и, прежде чем подняться на ноги, подцепляет и с также нескрываемым удовольствием прожёвывает ещё один кусок мяса. Не проверяя, на этот раз, следит Риарио или нет, Зороастр проводит пальцами по столу, словно лаская любовницу на прощание, и произносит мягким задумчивым голосом:  
— Ты не представляешь, от чего отказываешься.  
Не подозревая как его слова далеки от истины. Риарио представлял. Об «услугах», на которые намекал Зороастр, ему было известно куда больше, чем тот мог предположить. С раннего возраста будущее «оружие» основательно обучали не только военному делу и дипломатическим наукам. О чем говорили промелькнувшие в мыслях яркими вспышками сцены разврата, которые он видел, и в которых принимал участие. Только на месте забытых партнёров воображение во всех позах упрямо рисовало Зороастра. Нет, Риарио не был безгрешен, он просто не в праве желать запретных удовольствий для себя. И никогда не получит этого права, не в этой жизни. В постели он — инструмент, средство достижения результата, выгодного понтифику. Так как он смеет хотеть подобного акта ради собственного удовольствия? Как он смеет ждать за это прощения? Его душа и тело всецело принадлежат Церкви, даже законная супруга не может претендовать на них, а сам Джироламо — тем более.

Если и раньше решение остаться было неразумным, сейчас оно стало сродни безумию, но уйти Риарио не может. Он чувствует себя привязанным к месту, словно не обошлось без какого-то колдовства. Взяв кружку, Джироламо прижимается губами к краю, которого только что касались губы Зороастра, и делает глоток. Вино оказывается на вкус таким, как он и думал: густым, сладким и опьяняющим.  
Ему стоило вспомнить, прежде чем пить, что вино — лёгкий путь к немощи духа, а немощь... немощь духовная непременно приводит к греху.

Риарио приходит в себя, когда спотыкается на пороге, ведомый желанием облегчиться, и понимает, что потерял счёт времени и точному количеству выпитых кружек вина. А только вина ли? Мир вокруг перестал существовать, сузился до размеров заднего двора таверны. Размытые очертания предметов стали порталом, пропустившим Риарио в подземный мир. И в этой призрачной грёзе он оказался настолько беспечен, что, когда пришла пора возвращаться, ошибся источником: искал воды Мнемозины, а испил из вод Леты. Неуклюже путаясь пальцами в простой шнуровке штанов, Риарио проклинает себя, когда, освободившись от ткани, чувствует полутвёрдое, ощутимое доказательство своего безумия.  
— Помилуй меня, Господи, и очисти меня от моего греха, — шепчет он, касаясь незапятнанной рукой распятия на шее. Приходит зыбкое ощущение покоя и, глубоко вздохнув, Джироламо ищет опоры в стене.  
— Нужна помощь? — раздаётся голос за его спиной.  
Ему не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это.  
— Не имеешь понятия, когда человека стоит оставить в покое? — часть слов Риарио произносит нечленораздельно и путано, не так наставительно и возвышенно, как собирался. Зороастр тихо усмехается.  
— Я могу быть очень настойчивым, когда чего-то хочу.  
Закрыв глаза в немой молитве, Риарио ждёт, когда Зороастр оставит его. Но тот и не думает уходить, стоит неподвижно, и Джироламо чувствует спиной его скучающий взгляд.  
_— Неправильно, что он смотрит... ублюдок не смеет стоять и так смотреть... Убью его позже... непременно..._ — решает Риарио, и, не торопясь, наслаждается чувством облегчения, постепенно приходящим с расслаблением пустеющего мочевого пузыря. Стряхнув последние капли, он тщательно заправляет одежду, прежде чем обернуться.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Зороастр продолжает наблюдать, как будто никогда не видел зрелища забавнее. Риарио пересиливает желание стереть наглую ухмылку с его лица. Гнев — непозволительная роскошь, а хладнокровие позволит сохранить достоинство.  
— И чего же ты хочешь?  
Самодовольная ухмылка Зороастра перерастает в оскал.  
— Того же, чего и ты, когда я спросил у тебя.  
Издав нечто похожее на раздражённый рык, Риарио пытается обойти болтливое препятствие, но он не учёл его скорость и решительности. Или Зороастр выпил меньше, или был более опытен в распитии, потому что Джироламо так и не понял, как он внезапно оказался прижат Зороастром к стене.  
— Ради Бога... — Риарио прикусывает язык прежде, чем богохульство слетает с губ.  
— Бог тебе сейчас не помощник, — шёпот Зороастра звучит близко, слишком близко.  
— Я требую, чтобы ты отпустил меня, немедленно! — бормочет Риарио, но в драку не лезет. Да и зачем, ведь пьян он или нет, с детства его обучали как солдата, и какой-то мошенник, такой как Зороастр, для него не противник. И так же не сопротивляется, ни когда Зо прижимается к нему губами, ни когда чувствует его руку на своём бедре.  
— Не притворяйся, что не хочешь этого, — признаёт очевидное Зороастр, прервав поцелуй, когда оба прекращают хватать ртом воздух.

Риарио слышал эти слова и раньше, и знал ответ; он всегда хотел этого. Потому что он — грешник, потому что он слаб, потому что он слишком милый, видит Бог, для своего же блага, а мальчики не должны быть такими соблазнительными, это его собственная ошибка, за которую нужно каждый раз платить. Только Зороастр не делает ничего из того, что обычно следует дальше, он не отпускает Джироламо, но отступает на полшага назад, затем улыбается, и Риарио понимает, даже прежде чем Зороастр кладёт ладони ему на грудь и обольстительно медленно ведёт ими вниз к коленям, что тот руководствуется совершенно другим видом зла: Зороастр не собирается принуждать, он заставляет его хотеть, он хочет, чтобы Джироламо захотел сам.

— Нет-нет-нет, — лихорадочно думает Риарио. Этого не должно произойти. Он способен справляться с насилием, принуждением, шантажом, со всем, что вынужден терпеть. Боль — это благо, которого он заслуживает, справедливая расплата. Она — искупление порочного греха, сохраняющая чистоту души. Но иметь выбор, согрешить добровольно — мысль, которую Джироламо не может принять. Это клеймо приговорит душу к вечному проклятию. Он смотрит на Зороастра, стоящего перед ним на коленях: волосы взъерошены, лукавый блеск глаз — само искушение во плоти. Когда он поднимает руки, чтобы освободить Риарио от штанов, тот чувствует смесь нарастающей волны возбуждения и смутного предчувствия. Есть что-то в этой ситуации, чего он не может до конца понять; он старается цепляться за край сознания, но разум словно оставляет его. Джироламо понимает, что должен сейчас молиться о бодрости духа: _«Бодрствуйте и молитесь, чтобы не впасть в искушение: дух бодр, плоть же немощна»_ , в тысячный раз он повторяет отрывок из Матфея, но его смысл размывается, становится несущественным. _Другие делали это до него, и Господь милосерднен, разве нет?_ Он исповедуется, выполнит любую епитимию, приобретёт индульгенцию, так много способов найти избавление.  
Мысли Джироламо становятся похожими на агатовые бусины розария, такими же гладкими, успокаивающими. У его плоти куда меньше сомнений, чем у разума: напряжённый член охотно ложится в подставленную ладонь Зороастра. Он берёт его, умело сжимая пальцы в правильной хватке. Одного нажима оказывается достаточно, чтобы при всём своём самоконтроле Риарио не смог подавить низкий стон. Он запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в камень, как в первый раз, когда Зороастр прижал его к стене, и чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем ожидал.  
Жажда тугим комком стягивает низ живота, когда губы Зороастра касаются члена и скользят вдоль шелковистой кожи, даря сладостное ощущение, медленно, медленно, медленно. Риарио смотрит на небосвод, пытаясь очистить свой разум от каждой мысли и крупицы сомнения. Небо над Флоренцией чёрное, как смоль, чёрное, как бесконечная адская пропасть, и Риарио чувствует зияющую пустоту, поджидающую у ворот ада в её глубинах, но рот Зороастра слишком сладок, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Джироламо не может опустить голову и посмотреть на него, просто не может. И зачем, когда над ними столько звёзд, сияющих в ночи крошечными огоньками, словно армия ангелов разбила лагерь на всю ширину небосвода. Дрожь возбуждения проходит по телу от движений Зороастра. Он сосёт и отсасывает, облизывает, ласкает языком головку члена, мягко перекатывает в пальцах яйца. Неудивительно, что он довольно хорош в этом. Почти готовый излиться, Риарио признаёт правоту Зороастра. Лишить его языка, значит «угробить превосходный талант». Но, несмотря на свой неоспоримый талант, Зороастр не заканчивает то, что начал. Когда Риарио чувствует секунды, оставшиеся до наступления неотвратимого, он отстраняется, оставляя напряжённый член неприлично отчаянно качаться в воздухе. Ночной воздух слишком прохладен для нежной кожи после обжигающего зноя рта, и Риарио хочет возразить, но затуманенный похотью разум затрудняется подобрать слова. Зороастр не ждёт, пока к Джироламо вернётся самообладание, в одно мгновение он оказывается на ногах, чтобы поцеловать Риарио в открытый от удивления рот. Поцелуй странный на вкус: металлический, солёный и, возможно, немного горький. Риарио не может с точностью подобрать ассоциации, он никогда до этого не пробовал ни себя, ни никого другого. ( _O, он пробовал давным-давно, как он мог об этом забыть? Как же он мог забыть?_ )  
Аромат исчезает быстро, но его присутствия достаточно, чтобы привести скотский Голод, пожирающий изнутри, в ярость. Риарио хватает Зороастра за волосы, чтобы удержать рядом, и возвращает поцелуй без намёка даже на подобие сдержанности, со всей страстью кусая губы, проникая языком вглубь, берёт рот силой, и Зороастр смеётся над этим натиском.  
— Вот оно, ваша светлость, — говорит он с улыбкой, переводя дыхание. — Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь меня. Этой ночью я весь твой, если возьмёшь, — шепчет Зороастр, почти с нежностью прижимаясь губами к губам Риарио, и тот понимает, что они только начали.

Каким-то чудом они добрались до отведённой для него комнаты. Весьма скромной даже для набожного человека, и едва ли подходящей для главнокомандующего Рима, но Риарио никогда не заботила роскошь, а у Зороастра было занятие получше, чем высмеивать скудность обстановки. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, он все усилия приложил к тому, чтобы как можно скорее стянуть с Риарио одежду и очень скоро оба остались голыми. Нагота, ещё больше подчеркнула их различие, чем привнесла сходство. Благородная бледность придавала худощавому подтянутому телу Риарио сходство с античной статуей, но синяки и следы шрамов на нём портили идеал. Любопытный Зороастр проследил их пальцами. У него самого не было никаких меток насилия: никаких шрамов, никаких ран, ничего — его молодая бронзовая кожа была ровной, и Риарио касался её с таким же недоверием и трепетом, как диковинного чуда.  
_— Неужели он никогда... ни разу не был наказан за свои преступления? Не ранил себя за работой или в бою? Это невозможно..._  
Зороастр подошёл к Джироламо вплотную, чтобы помешать:  
— Ещё насмотришься, мой господин, — шепчет он, — но не сейчас. И Риарио забывает о шрамах, когда Зо принимается вылизывать языком широкую влажную линию на шее, затем прижимает рот к чувствительной точке над его ключицами. Риарио закрывает глаза, отдаваясь чувствам. Он знает, что на коже появится новый синяк, Зо оставит свою метку, зловещий предательский знак, который утром послужит напоминанием о ночи. Риарио уверен, но не может заставить себя этим озаботиться. Когда Зороастр отстраняется, чтобы осмотреть свою работу, он пользуется шансом, чтобы развернуть его и толкнуть в сторону кровати, на которую тот валится с беззаботным смехом и принимает соблазнительную позу, выжидая.  
Зороастр ничего не боится, и, возможно, это глупо с его стороны. Риарио слишком хорошо знаком с чудовищем, которое прячется под его кожей. Порождение гнева и мести, оно всегда рядом, неподалёку, только и ждёт возможности появиться в любой момент. Даже сейчас Джироламо чувствует, как оно пульсирует в его крови. Но Зороастр не подозревает об опасности, в которой находится, он просто лежит на кровати, его рука лениво дрочит член, как будто всё обыденно, так, как и должно быть. Как будто он каждый день предлагает себя знати и солдатам Рима.  
Риарио не покидает ощущение какой-то неправильности, словно он что-то упускает из вида и заблуждается ( _больше, чем может себе в этом признаться_ ), но он слишком пьян от вина и похоти, чтобы разбираться что к чему. Забравшись на кровать, он нависает над Зо, и кончики пальцев зудят от желания прикоснуться. Он наклоняется, чтобы сорвать с его губ очередной поцелуй, и Зо выгибается навстречу, прижимаясь кожей к коже. Скоро Риарио перестаёт понимать где заканчивается он и начинается Зороастр, они стали единой плотью, почти – их члены, трутся друг о друга в совершенной синхронности. Зо стонет под ним, как шлюха, так бесстыдно, что Риарио краснеет и в то же время желает большего. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Зороастра и с силой дёргает, возможно, чтобы заткнуть его, возможно, чтобы наказать, но Зо только смеётся.  
— Так вот как ты любишь, ваша светлость? Грубовато? — Зороастр перекатывается, беззастенчиво подминая Риарио под себя. — Трахни меня, если хочешь.  
Затем, после минутного размышления, он добавляет:  
— Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Риарио крепче сжимает его, он сомневается, что сможет продержаться достаточно для фактического проникновения. От одной мысли об этом член дёргается, выпуская прозрачную жидкость на смуглый живот.  
— Позже, — выдыхает он. — Ты отдал себя на всю ночь, так?  
Зороастр самодовольно усмехается, словно только что выиграл партию в карты, и Риарио смутно задаётся вопросом, почему он так увлёкся им, конечно, не из-за отсутствия иных вариантов, но Зороастр снова прерывает его размышления.  
— Могу отсосать тебе снова, если понравилось, — предлагает он, но Риарио качает головой. Он хочет, очень хочет, но есть и другие вещи, которые теснят это желание, то, чего у него никогда не было.  
— Сначала я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь, — признание звучит неожиданно даже для него самого, но, произнеся эти слова, он осознает, что действительно этого хочет; он хочет видеть то, что видел только мельком — как кончает Зороастр, видеть выражение его лица на пике наслаждения. Ему кажется, что, даруя удовольствие, он будет ощущать себя по-другому, нежели когда ему приходилось служить источником наслаждения или иметь кого-то для этого.  
Конечно, Риарио приходилось иметь людей раньше, но делить удовольствие без принуждения и корыстных мотивов для него было ново. В этом ритуале должно быть что-то сакральное, ускользающая тайна из книги за семью печатями, и он предвкушал откровение.

В Писании есть строки о том, что было время, когда чувственность не считалась грехом, когда человек не стыдился греха перед Богом, как свободный от греха, не заботился вопросами добра и зла, и Риарио надеялся найти какой-то отголосок этого времени в стоне удовольствия Зороастра. Ведь было же в их движениях странное чувство гармонии.  
_— Или, это первый шаг к развращению души_ , — думает он, — когда пороки становятся неотличимыми от добродетели.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — словно прочитав его мысли, Зороастр занимает Риарио поцелуем. Некоторое время в тишине комнаты слышно только рваное дыхание и скользкий звук соприкосновения влажной кожи.  
Джироламо невыносимо тяжело. Проклятый зуд перерос в мучительную боль, и трение их тел больше не приносит облегчения. Пальцы, которыми они хватаются друг за друга, превратились в когти, голодные поцелуи — в укусы острых зубов. Риарио хочет, чтобы всё скорее закончилось, но не может думать об этом, как и о том, что нет пути назад. Он уже чувствует это тянущее забвение, отделяющее его от короткого мига блаженной пустоты в конце. Его разум опустошен. Он боится остаться навсегда ослепшим, оглохшим, оцепенелым.

Он кончает за несколько мгновений до того, как Зороастр теряет над собой контроль, и видит, как меняется его лицо, принимая выражение бессмысленного блаженства; но затем, на долю секунды, в глазах Зороастра появляется то, чего Риарио увидеть не ожидал — адское пламя, яркое, как звёздный свет, красное, как светящиеся угли, и на пороге его оргазма Джироламо, наконец, понимает.  
Причину безумного увлечения. Свою неспособность устоять перед искушением.  
Как он не заметил раньше? Зло всегда стремится принять привлекательные формы. Он должен был знать, что Зороастр — красивый дьявол, не только в метафорическом, но и буквальном смысле. Конечно, он.  
Откуда же ещё да Винчи получать свои дьявольские идеи? Вполне естественно, что, ад изверг посланника, демона, чтобы тот нашёптывал ему их ночью, отравлял разум сочащимся в ухо ядом, так сладко и так жестоко.  
Риарио напрасно борется, он пойман в сети своей слабости, и каждое движение просто затягивает туже петлю. Его тело всё ещё предательски трётся об эту соблазнительную личину дьявола, этим клеймя себя вечным тавром. Зороастр держит его с нечеловеческой силой, и момент ясности проходит, стирается волной удовольствия — или, дьявольской магии, — позже, когда он проснётся с головной болью в мрачном сером свете утра, то ничего этого не вспомнит. Вместо этого он будет помнить, как с нежной улыбкой Зороастр ласково убрал прядь волос с его лица, как молча поцеловал его в губы, когда они, держась за руки, лежали рядом на постели, пытаясь отдышаться.

У ада есть много уловок, чтобы совратить праведников с пути истинного. Таких, что, в конце концов, те добровольно сами отдаются во власть демонам.


End file.
